The Story Of Our Life
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Follow up to "The Story Of Us". A three part story on Stefan and Caroline as parents as Lizzie's grows up. It will cover 17 years.
1. Part 1

This is the follow up to "The Story Of Us". It begins after the last flashback in my previous story, after Lizzie was born, so it starts 17 years ago, and will span out across those years. This will be three parts.

 **The Story Of Our Life**

 **One week old**

Stefan stood in the doorway of Caroline's old bedroom, which was now their daughters bedroom, watching Caroline stand over the crib watching their little girl sleep. The sight took his breath away, just as it had every time he saw it in the last week. He had a child, something he thought would never happen to him, and it was with the woman he loved more than life itself. Caroline.

He smiled with pure happiness, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he gazed adoringly at his family, not in the sense of the last few years where every member of their Mystic Falls friends had become family, but the true sense of the word. Damon was no longer his only family; or Sarah but she was still kept a secret from his brother, Lizzie was his own flesh and blood, connected to him with familiar bonds that he had only previously shared with Damon.

His perfect beautiful family. He found himself thinking about his past, and everything that led him up to having this wonderful sight before him. He didn't regret a moment of it any more, because if none of the horrors and heartbreak of his past never happened, he never would have met Caroline, he would have never fallen so completely in love with her, he would have never been as happy as he was in this moment, and they would have never had Lizzie. Every single ounce of pain was worth it for what he now had.

Caroline and Lizzie. The love of his life and his beautiful daughter. They completed him in a way that he never realised that he was incomplete before he had them. He would protect them both until he no longer lived, they were his everything, and he would fight all the Silas' and Klaus' of the world so that they remained safe. He would never lose them, he _couldn't_ , as it would destroy him completely.

Stefan walked over to Caroline, and wrapped his arms loosely around her now slim again waist, her vampirism healing her and returning her body to her previous state. He kind of missed placing his hands over the bump of her stomach, and feeling the movements of their child beneath his hands. Only now he had something even better, he could hold their daughter in his arms, he could count every eyelash, touch each tiny finger or toe, and look into her beautiful eyes. Every time he looked at her he was in awe. This tiny baby was his, his and Caroline's, theirs, and she was perfect in every single way. The only child they would ever have.

Caroline leaned back into Stefan's embrace, her hands covering his over her lean stomach, her eyes never straying from the perfect sleeping form of their daughter. She would never regret the circumstances that gave her to them. She had been tortured, suffering greatly, almost constantly in pain for days, but for the that one small perfect moment where she and Stefan gave into their feelings for each other, and had made love to one another on the ground of their cell. Lizzie being the amazing gift from the night they opened their hearts to each other, and from that moment on they were together.

Stefan rest his chin on her shoulder, gazing at their beautiful daughter with love and affection, his heart full as basked in the presence of his two girls. He pressed a kiss to Caroline's neck, the smile clear in his voice, "How long have you been watching her?"

"Hours." Caroline's voice was hushed, not wanting to wake their perfect sleeping angel.

Stefan rubbed his hand over her stomach, a sigh of pure contentment leaving him, "You have to sleep, Caroline." He nuzzled his nose against her hair, breathing in her unique scent which was now intertwined with that of their daughter. Their scents now one.

Caroline turned her head to rest against Stefan's, her sleepy gaze meeting his, both of their eyes full of love and happiness, "I know. I fed her, and I had every intention of coming back to bed, but..." her eyes swung back to the crib, a smile creeping up her face, "She was so beautiful... I couldn't stop myself from looking over her."

Stefan tightened his arms, his nose buried in her golden locks, his voice soft with love, "You are a wonderful mother, Caroline."

"Say that again when she becomes a teenager." Caroline laughed, remembering her own relationship with her mom through her tumultuous teens.

Stefan chuckled, "Even then. You'll still be the most amazing mom." He found her left hand, and unconsciously began rubbing the bare skin of her ring finger, the desire to cover it with a ring made his heart race. He would wait though, wait for them to settle into their new roles as parents, wait until Lizzie didn't require their complete and immediate tension all the time, wait until the time he could leave Lizzie with Damon and Bonnie so that he could take Caroline out, show her the night of her life, and ending it with him on one knee holding out his grandmother's ring.

Caroline finally turned in his arms to curl her arms around his neck, "And you will be her perfect father." She couldn't help but smile lovingly at the pleased flush on his cheeks. Once again she found her heart skipping within her chest at all the love contained for the two most special people to her. She gazed deeply into his shining green eyes, and whispered, "I love you so much, Stefan."

Stefan grinned, his heart thudding away within his chest, the words resting on his tongue begging to be released but he held them back for now. It was not the time, and just as he has always done and forever will do, he will wait for the perfect moment. He cradled her cheek in his palm, looking deeply into those eyes that enchanted him on a daily basis, and whispered back, "I love you more than you'll ever know, Caroline."

Caroline smiled, lifted her head up and kissed Stefan tenderly, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, a moan escaping her at the touch of his tongue against her lip. She gladly opened for him, still keeping the same slow and loving pace of their mouths.

Stefan's eyes were still closed, his lips still smiling, as he pulled away from her lips. He stroked her face gently, basking in their quiet peace of their love. Then he heard a yawn escape her, he chuckled as he looked into her drooping gaze. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, sliding his nose down until he nuzzled against hers, "Sleep, Caroline. I'll watch over her."

Caroline smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his mouth, before turning back to their daughter, "Sleep well, my angel." She soaked in the sight before she finally left to return to their own bed, in what was once her mother's room, but was now hers and Stefan's.

Stefan smiled in relief as he heard Caroline slip into bed and almost immediately fall into sleep. He looked down to see a pair of curious blue/green staring at him. His heart skipped a beat, hitting him all over again that this precious bundle of joy was his and Caroline's daughter. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the thought.

He leaned over the crib, and caressed her soft cheek, "It's okay, angel. Momma needed her rest." He smiled at her lovingly, and whispered to her, "Daddy's here. I'll be watching over you."

Lizzie stared back, wiggling her little hands and toes, gurgling happily. What they have come to presume a smile curving her face.

Stefan felt a lump in his throat at the sight of her happy gurgles. The image was so precious, so utterly heart warming, that he felt tears prick his eyes. He placed his finger in the palm of her hand, a beaming smile on his face as she curled her tiny fingers around it. He remembered a promise from long ago, and he couldn't help but repeat it now, meaning it with every inch of his soul, "I will never let anything happen to you."

* * *

 **8 months old**

Caroline was sitting on the couch folding laundry, Lizzie was crawling on the floor playing with her toys, Stefan was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Damon and Bonnie were coming over tonight for a family meal, something they had made a weekly thing since the birth of Lizzie. Damon was surprisingly good with her, holding her with the utmost care and gentleness, smiling and playing with her without complaint. Bonnie was a natural, and would fly feathers and toys in front of her, the happy giggles Lizzie let out made them all smile. She was such a happy baby.

Caroline had reached over to grab some more laundry when she gasped, her eyes widened and shouted frantically, "Stefan! Stefan, come here! NOW!"

Stefan, afraid something was hurting his family, dropped the spatula he was using and vamp speed into the living room. His heart in his throat, he surveyed the room for any sign of danger, and relaxed as he saw none. He was just about to scold Caroline for giving him a heart attack when he looked over to where Lizzie played. His breath stopped and his eyes filled with tears, "Oh my god."

Lizzie was standing with the help of the chair, slowly making her way over to Caroline, taking her first steps.

Caroline had her phone out, filming the event, her face covered in tears as she watched her daughter stumble her way through her first steps. It was the most amazing and wonderful thing she'd ever seen. Now she could show Damon and Bonnie when they arrived. She encouraged her daughter to come closer to her, "Lizzie! Come to mama. That's it. Come here, Lizzie."

Stefan watched with pride as his little girl walked toward Caroline, her wobbly steps the most adorable and beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He watched as she came to the end of the chair, a small space between the chair and couch, he almost laughed at her expression. It was what Caroline would call his "contemplation face". She looked confused for a moment before she took the giant step forward without the help of the furniture. She was even more unsteady, his steps growing quicker, the floor being her next destination. His baby was walking.

Caroline knelt down on the ground, her phone in one hand, her other outstretched toward her daughter. Her smile was a mile wide as she watched her precious little girl stumble her way over. She almost reached her before her legs gave out and fell onto her bum.

Lizzie looked confused as to how she came to be sitting down. Her father's frown on her face, before she smiled her mother's big smile, giggling happily as she clapped her hands.

Caroline stopped the video, and put her phone on the table. She swooped her daughter into her arms, swinging her around smiling at her, "My baby walked for the first time!" She pressed kisses all over her face, Lizzie giggling happily at every touch of her lips on her, "Mama is so proud of you!"

Stefan moved over to his two beautiful girls, his angels, the two loves of his life. He curled his arm around Caroline's waist, smiling down at Lizzie, tickling her little waist, delighting in the giggles she let out, "Daddy is proud of you, angel."

Lizzie smiled wider at her two parents, her little hands waving at them happily. Baby talk erupting from her, random sounds and gurgles as she talked to them.

Caroline turned her head to gaze into Stefan's happy and loving eyes. They were equally as wet as hers, tears of joy in their eyes. She nuzzled her nose against his, a sigh of content leaving her, "I love you."

"I love you more." Stefan replied, closing his eyes, and smiling in pure wonder. How did he ever get so lucky? After every bad thing he's ever done he shouldn't deserve the beautiful and perfect life he now had. A love free from pain and sorrow, they did fight every couple does, but they never went to bed angry with each other.

Caroline covered Stefan's lips with hers, kissing him sweetly and lovingly. She held Lizzie close, and felt complete and utter contentment. Her life was bliss. She was in love with the best man she'd ever known, and he was still her best friend. They had a gorgeous child together, and she brought her joy every single day that she got to watch her grow.

* * *

 **1 year old**

Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Damon were at the beach. A family day out, on a secluded stretch of beach so that they were free to be who they truly were without having to censure themselves with other people nearby. Which Damon was taking full advantage of.

Damon vamped out, wiggling his fingers at Lizzie, as he flashed her his fangs.

Lizzie was screaming with laughter, having learnt to walk a few months prior she was able to walk over to her uncle Damon. She smiled wide, bouncing on her feet, clapping her hands, wanting to see it again.

Stefan looked over at Damon and Lizzie, and couldn't help but laugh, "Damon!"

"What?" Damon shrugged his shoulder, grinning, his fangs on full display. Lizzie only laughed louder, "My niece loves my fang face."

Bonnie smirked, raised her hand over the sand, and each grain rose into the air and began swirling around, until they formed a mini tornado. Lizzie abandoned Damon to watch what Bonnie was doing. She was giggling, watching with happiness. She sent Damon a smug look, "My niece loves when I do magic."

Caroline chuckled to herself as she prepared Lizzie's juice box for her. It amused her greatly that one of the deadliest vampire's, and the strongest witch she knew, behaved like children themselves when it came to Lizzie. They both vied for her attention, their usual playful banter now including Lizzie. She could honestly say that Damon Salvatore became a complete teddy bear in the presence of his niece. It was the cutest thing.

Stefan took the juice from Caroline, kissing her lovingly, playfully slapping her ass. He grinned as she giggled, a blush lighting up her cheeks, his heart skipping a beat as he looked at her. It amazed him that he still had the same affect on her as she had on him after being together for almost two years now. He never wanted their feelings to change, and he knew that they wouldn't. She was his forever.

He smiled as he watched his big brother turn into a softy when around his daughter. This was the Damon he remembered as a kid, the one he looked up to, the one who took care of him, held him when he cried, and soothed away his hurts. He was happy that his daughter got to experience the loving brother he grew up with, and he knew that made her the luckiest little girl in the world, because Damon would do anything for her.

Stefan held the juice out, "Here's your juice, Lizzie."

Lizzie abandoned both Bonnie and Damon at the sound of her father's voice. She smiled at him, walked to him, and took the box from his hands, "Dada."

Stefan's eyes widened, his heart racing in his chest, "What did you say?"

Lizzie giggled, "Dada!"

Stefan felt his eyes prick with tears, this was her first word, well actual word to be honest. She babbled away in her own little language, the occasional sound hearing like an actual word, but this, this was her first truly spoken word. He was speechless.

Caroline's eyes filled with tears, her smile wide on her face, her hand on her chest as she was overwhelmed with happiness. His daughter's first word. It took her breath away, she was growing up so fast, it felt like just yesterday she held her in her arms after giving birth to her. She leaned her hand on Stefan's shoulder, smiling at Lizzie, "Can you say mama?"

Lizzie stared at her mom, and then grinned toothily, "Dada!"

Stefan's lips twitched in amusement.

"Mama." Caroline repeated.

"Dada!" Lizzie squealed, then began jumping around laughingly repeating, "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

Stefan's grin couldn't be bigger if he tried. He felt Caroline's gaze on his face, he turned and couldn't help but laugh at the pout and narrowed eyes looking at him.

Caroline was about to say something when Lizzie jumped into her laugh. She wiped the disgruntled look off her face, and smiled wide at her daughter, wrapping her arms loosely around her.

Lizzie grinned at her mom before looking over at her dad, she reached her hand toward the twinkling object in his hand, "Dada!"

Caroline turned around to face Stefan, wondering what held their daughter's attention. When she saw what was in his hands her breathing stopped, her eyes filling with tears, "Stefan..."

Stefan could already feel tears in his eyes, and he hadn't even said anything yet. He held out the box which held his grandmothers ring; a solid silver band, with one big diamond in the centre, surrounded by dozens of little diamonds.

Damon recognised the ring immediately, and couldn't stop a small smile on his face. Several years ago he would have never thought that Caroline and Stefan were meant for each other, that they were the perfect fit, as he swore his brother's heart would always be Elena's. Now though, before and after they had Lizzie, they were made for one other, and made each other so happy. He was pleased for his little brother, after all this time he finally had everything he ever wanted. A girl that loved him completely, and a beautiful daughter.

Bonnie was already in tears. Caroline was basically her sister, and to see her become a mother over the past couple of years, was the most amazing thing she'd ever witnessed. Caroline was too motherly to never be a mother, and apparently fate had agreed, and she had been gifted with Lizzie. Now Stefan was going to make their family complete by putting a ring on Caroline's finger.

Stefan took a shuddering breath, gazing tearfully at his two precious girls, and started the speech he had rehearsed a thousand times ever since he learned that Caroline was pregnant, "From the moment you became my best friend, you changed my life. You were there for me at some of my darkest times, and you never let me give up on myself. You helped me overcome my ripper issues, and gave me the ability to control myself." A tear ran down his cheek, "We fell in love, and we made mistakes along the way, but once we got past that, you became the best thing that had ever happened to me." He looked down at Lizzie, a laughing sob escaping him, "Until you gave me the greatest gift of all. Our daughter. The product of the deep and everlasting love I hold for you."

Caroline sobbed, her tears falling freely, a shaky smile on her lips. She dropped a kiss on Lizzie's head, holding her close to her, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. She was so happy, and to become Stefan's wife would only complete her happiness.

Stefan took the ring out of the box, shakily reaching for Caroline's left hand. He gazed at his beautiful love and daughter with awe, his voice trembling as he continued, "I have never been so happy before I loved you. I will never stop loving you, every single day of our eternity I will love you more than the day before. You are everything to me, you and our little angel, you complete me. You two are my whole world." He slid the ring onto her finger, his heart aching at the sight of it on her finger, looking like it belonged there. He looked into those gorgeous eyes that had stolen his heart years ago, and asked in a shaky voice, "Caroline Forbes, will you do me the greatest honour, and the purest joy, of being mine forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Caroline cried, her tears spilling down her cheeks as she laughed in complete happiness.

Stefan released the breath he was holding, pushed the ring along her finger so that it sat in its rightful place. His heart was so full he thought it would burst. He raised her hand to his lips, and kissed the ring. He smiled at the love of his life, anticipating the day that she would become his totally and completely. The day she became his wife, and he became her husband.

Bonnie was crying tears of pure joy as she witnessed the most beautiful moment between her two friends. They were so perfect for each other, and she knew they would last forever. She was sad that she would not be around for all of their life together, but she was satisfied that for the next six or seven decades she would witness their perfect life. And then it was Elena's turn to share in their life.

Damon felt the absence of Elena most strongly in this moment, but he was happy for his little brother that the small twinge of envy was immediately forgotten. He would share his own moment with Elena when the time came, and now that Lizzie was in their lives he could bare the wait until he was reunited with Elena. After all she wasn't dead, merely sleeping. It took a long time for him to get over that, but he had, and watching his brother find his happiness after a lifetime of hurt and heart break, made his own wait for his happy ending just that tiny bit more bearable.

Caroline pulled Stefan to her and kissed him passionately. Stroking his cheek, as she moved her mouth over his. She was so happy, and it was all to do with Stefan and Lizzie. She missed her mom right now, wishing she could call her and share in her perfect happiness, but she knew wherever her mom was, she was looking down on her with love and happiness.

Stefan kissed her back just as ardently, the smile never leaving his lips, his happiness so overwhelming that he felt a tear fall down his face. She was his everything, and he couldn't wait to make her his wife, and finally make their family truly complete. The Salvatore's'.

"Dada!" Lizzie cried out, unhappy at being ignored.

Stefan broke their kiss laughing, and pulled his daughter into his arms. Smiling into her hair, he breathed her in. He caught Caroline's eyes, swimming in her own happy tears. He tangled his fingers with hers, "I love you."

"I love you." Caroline replied, smiling so wide at the sight of her daughter in the arms of her future husband.

In her head, she was already planning the perfect wedding.

TBC

AN – I hoped you all enjoyed it! Next chapter - the wedding, and Lizzie starts school.


	2. Part 2

**The Story Of Our Life**

 **2 years old**

"Hi, Elena!" Bonnie waved into the camera that she held, smiling brightly for her sleeping friend, "Today is Caroline and Stefan's wedding day. It is going to be perfect, Caroline would demand nothing less." She turned the camera around to walk over to Caroline who was in her robe applying her make up, "Say hello, Care."

Caroline turned to the camera, a mile wide smile on her face which has never gone down since she woke this morning and remembered that it was her wedding day, "Hey, Elena. I am getting married today to the love of my life!" She giggled, a part of her was still unsure whether this was some part of a perfect dream that she hadn't woke up from yet. Her smile twinged with sadness, "I wish you could be here, Elena, but I know that when you wake up we will have so many videos to show you." Her eyes twinkled with happiness, "It'll be like you were there with us."

Bonnie rest the camera in a position so that it would be on herself and Caroline. She walked to the side and swooped up her niece in her arms, she walked back over to the camera smiling down at Lizzie, "Say hello to your aunt Elena."

Lizzie; who was wearing a miniature version of Caroline's wedding dress, looked toward the camera and waved her hand enthusiastically, a beaming smile on her face, "Hello, auntie Elena." She laughed excitedly, "My mommy and daddy are being married today." She creased her brow in a spitting image of Stefan's confused face, "I don't know what it is. But daddy told me that it means he will love mommy forever and ever and ever." She grinned as she stretched her arms as wide apart as she could, "So I'm happy. Daddy needs mommy, and mommy needs daddy, and I need my mommy and daddy forever and ever and ever."

Caroline was trying to apply her make up when she overheard her daughter's beautiful words, her eyes filled with tears as her heart gave an extra beat. She was the most perfect and the happiest little girl, and everyday with her made her love her even more. She smiled over at her precious angel, wiped away a tear, and felt overwhelmed with love for her family. After today they would be complete, tied together for eternity by two matching rings on their fingers.

She reached over for her phone and sent a quick text:

 **I love you forever and ever and ever, Stefan Salvatore**

* * *

In a room in the other wing of the house Stefan was already dressed in his suit, his hair was styled, and he was eager for the ceremony to start so that he could begin the rest of his eternity married to the love of his life. He had a glass of bourbon in his hands that he was slowly sipping on not wanting to get drunk but he just needed something to steady his nerves.

He knew that Caroline loved him, he knew it straight down to his bones, there was not one hint of doubt in his mind that she didn't want this as much as he did, but... until he saw her beautiful face, watching as she walked towards him, waiting for her to slip her hand in his... he would remain nervous. Their lives until Lizzie was one disaster after another, and unfortunately he still remembered the tragic outcome of the last wedding they went to, and while their lives had been quiet since becoming parents he couldn't help the fear of what _could_ happen.

A text interrupted his thoughts. Stefan pulled his phone out, and couldn't help the big grin that covered his face after reading Caroline's message. She knew just the right moment to make him feel that everything was still perfect, and banish his morose and fearful thoughts from his mind. He chuckled as he wrote his reply:

 **Have you been talking to our little girl?**

Caroline's reply was quick:

 **Yes :) It was so sweet what you told her, and makes me love you even more. I can't wait to be your wife xxx**

He smiled big, his eyes sparkling with tears, his heart racing at the thought of Caroline becoming his wife in a few short hours. His life had become a perfect fairytale of complete happiness. He only wished that he had realised how wonderful Caroline was sooner so that he could have gotten with her earlier. But as she tells him quite often, if they'd gotten together sooner than they would have never had Lizzie, and neither of them could imagine their life without her now.

 **And I can't wait to be your husband. I love you forever and ever and ever too, Caroline xxx**

Stefan was still smiling at his phone, the screen saver being the smiling faces of Lizzie and Caroline, taken the day at the beach when he had asked her to marry him. The second happiest day of his life after Lizzie's birth, and after today it will be in his top three moments.

Just how did his life become so perfect?

Damon chose that moment to walk over, a full glass of bourbon in his hand, and another full one for his brother, he placed it on the table in front of them. He slapped his hand on Stefan's shoulder and squeezed it, "If you wanna make a run for it, brother, the time is now."

Stefan turned his unamused glare to his brother, "Do you honestly believe that I would ever run out on Caroline or Lizzie? They are my entire world."

Damon smirked, "I know you wouldn't, Stefan." He walked in front of Stefan, patting his cheek with his other hand, "But my job as your older brother is to make sure you have all available choices before you."

Stefan's lips twitched in amusement, "Oh yeah?" He crossed his arms over his chest, and asked on a laugh, "So what are my choices, big brother?"

"Well, little brother, option one is that you and I do a runner." Damon couldn't stop the smile on his face at the completely fixed relationship between him and his brother. He had missed him when they were apart, and after all the heartbreaks between them he was glad they could finally put that behind them, especially now that they had Lizzie. She was his little angel, his saviour in one little adorable package, and she had been a big part in lifting him out of his Elena depression.

"Never gonna happen." Stefan was still smiling but his voice had never been more serious. He would never leave them, not ever, and it would kill him to ever be apart from them.

"Option two is that you wait at the end of that aisle for your happy ending to come to you." Damon smiled, squeezing Stefan's shoulders as he watched the tears spring to his eyes.

Stefan closed his eyes and smiled. A shuddering breath leaving him, his heart racing, his hands shaking in anticipation of seeing his gorgeous girl walk towards him and make him the happiest man that ever lived. He opened his eyes to meet his brother's knowing ones, swallowing the lump in his throat he stated shakily but confidently, "Option two it is."

Damon pulled Stefan into his arms, slapping his back as he smiled, "I am happy for you, little brother. You deserve the happiness that Caroline and Lizzie give you." He tightened his hold briefly as he spoke past the heartache in his chest, "Hold on to it with everything you have. Never lose it."

Stefan nodded into his brother's shoulder, tightening his own arms around him, "I will."

Damon patted his back one more time before releasing him. The emotional moment was over. He grinned down at Stefan, "Time to take you to the church to wait for your girl."

Stefan took a deep steadying breath, his hands still shaking with nerves. He couldn't wait until Lizzie and Caroline came down that aisle and his life became complete. He took the drink off the table, and necked it in one go before putting it back. He smoothed out his clothes one more time before smiling at his brother, "I'm ready."

Two words had never been more accurate.

* * *

Caroline was waiting in the foyer waiting for her turn to walk down the aisle and become Mrs Caroline Salvatore. Her whole body was vibrating with electricity, her heart racing in both nerves and anticipation. In just a few minutes she would turn the corner and see Stefan waiting for her, and then she would take the twenty steps toward her happiness.

Bonnie placed a kiss on Caroline's cheek, a happy smile on her face, "I'm so happy for you, Caroline." She blinked away the tears in her eyes, the happiness she felt for her best friend was almost overwhelming to her, "You and Stefan are made for each other."

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett." Caroline felt tears prick her eyes at Bonnie's words. It meant so much to her that her best friend was happy for her, she just wished that her other friend could be here, but she would video it and when Elena woke up she could see everything like she was there with them.

"I love you too, Caroline Forbes." Bonnie giggled, holding Caroline's hand briefly, "Soon to be Salvatore."

Caroline grinned, her heart racing as the music changed. It was almost time for her to walk down the aisle to join Stefan.

Bonnie walked to the archway where Damon waited for her. They would be walking together as he was Stefan's best man, and she was Caroline's bridesmaid. She threaded her hand through his, clutched her bouquet of sunflowers, and walked down the aisle.

"Your turn, sweetheart." Caroline smiled at her daughter, handing her a small wicker basket full of pink and red rose petals. She bent down, placing a tender kiss on her forehead, "I want you to throw the petals on either side of you while you go to daddy. Just like we practised?"

"I remember." Lizzie leaned up and kissed Caroline's cheek, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Caroline stood back up, hugging the corner of the archway so that she could watch her daughter make her way down the aisle, throwing the petals perfectly. She smiled in love and pride as Lizzie reached her father.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat, her heart beating erratically as the music switched. It was time, that was her cue to make her way to Stefan. She was nervous, happy, excited. Her emotions were going crazy inside her.

Her hands trembled around her bouquet of daisies. She smoothed out her dress, and finally stood beneath the archway. Her eyes met Stefan's shining ones, and all thoughts and feelings except love and happiness fled her. She had waited her whole life to find someone who would love her the way Stefan does. She couldn't wait to be his wife, or for him to be her husband. This was everything she'd ever wanted.

She couldn't wait any longer.

Caroline smiled at Stefan, filling her eyes with all the love she felt for him, and mouthed "I love you" before taking the first step towards the man of her dreams.

* * *

Stefan had been standing at the altar waiting for Caroline. He couldn't even remember how long it's been, the nerves that never left made him fidget and wring his hands. He just needed to see her gorgeous face, and then all thoughts but her would leave him.

He watched smiling as Bonnie and Damon made their way to their spots either side of him and Caroline, when she came down the aisle herself. His anxiety only grew as he had to wait even longer for Caroline, he knew that if she wasn't here that Bonnie or Damon would not have walked down the aisle full of smiles, but he couldn't help it. He had wanted this moment with Caroline for so long, and he had waited long enough for her to be his wife. He just needed her by his side, always.

Lizzie began her walk toward him, tossing her petals delicately on either side of her that they fell like a beautiful colourful rain. He smiled with loving pride at his daughter. He knelt down, opening his arms to her, "Come to me, Lizzie. Come to daddy."

Lizzie's smile widened, and she all but ran the final length straight into her father's arms. Stefan picked her up, holding her at his waist, and he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "You did perfectly."

Lizzie wrapped her little arms around Stefan's neck, kissing him on the cheek, "I love you, daddy."

Stefan held his daughter close, breathing in that perfect smell of his little girl, he smiled into her hair, repeating her words, "I love you too, angel."

Still holding Lizzie against him his eyes fell to the end of the aisle where he saw Caroline. His breath caught, his eyes widening as he took in the vision in front of his eyes. There was no words that could express just how utterly beautiful she looked. She took his breath away. His nerves left him the moment he laid eyes on her. She mouthed that she loved him, and he easily mouthed back "I love you".

As Caroline made her way toward him, everything that wasn't her disappeared from his sight. She was the only thing he could see, his heart racing wildly in his chest the nearer she got. He couldn't look away from her dazzling blue eyes, a smile curving his lips as she stood before him.

He couldn't wait to marry her.

* * *

Caroline smiled at the sight of her daughter in Stefan's arms. This was how they had planned it from the start, Lizzie would not only be their flower girl but she would be with them for the whole ceremony. They wanted her to be a part of every moment, so that she could share in their love.

Caroline and Stefan didn't look away from each others eyes as the pastor began the ceremony. Every moment was a blur, all they could concentrate on was each other, and the moment they slid their rings on one another's fingers as they said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The pastor smiled at the beautiful couple before him, "You may now kiss your bride."

Stefan cupped Caroline's cheek, brushing his thumb against her skin as he gazed tearfully into her equally wet eyes. He kept his eyes on hers until the very last second, where he closed them as he lovingly covered her mouth with his. He softly moved his lips over hers, a smile on both of their faces as they kissed.

Caroline let the tears of pure happiness run down her cheeks as she kissed her husband for the first time. Her life was perfect, she had a beautiful daughter, and now an extremely handsome kind and loving husband. She had everything she had ever wanted.

Stefan pulled back, still stroking her cheek only now he was swiping her tears away. His own tears ran down his face unchecked, he had never felt so happy in his entire existence. He had everything he ever wanted, and he had just married his best friend. He had a love that would last forever.

The pastor gave the emotional couple a moment before announcing to the assembled guests, "I present to you, Mr and Mrs Salvatore."

Matching grins broke across Stefan and Caroline's faces. They laced their hands together, and laughed in pure happiness as they ran down the aisle with their daughter.

* * *

 **3 years old...**

 **Preschool**

Caroline and Stefan each held Lizzie's hand as they walked her into her preschool. Today was her first day, and Caroline was an emotional wreck. She had been by her daughter's side every day for over three years so it was hard to let her go. Stefan was the logical one, reminding her that their little girl needed to make friends who weren't over 170 years old. Caroline eventually gave in, knowing what a social butterfly she had been, and how reserved Stefan could be, she wanted her daughter to take after her and find her own Bonnie and Elena.

They had reached her class, a smile curling their mouths as Lizzie held onto their hands tighter, and began to hide behind their legs in shyness. Stefan and Caroline shared a look, laughter escaping them both, they didn't think her shyness would last very long.

The teacher approached them, a judging look appearing on her face as she noticed how young they looked. She eyed them as she introduced herself, "Hi, I am Rosalie. Is this your daughter?"

Caroline clenched her jaw before she caught her eyes, her pupils widened as she began to compel her, "You can take your judgemental look and stick it up your ass!"

"Caroline!" Stefan chastised her, though he couldn't help but let a chuckle out.

Caroline rolled her eyes, she wouldn't deal with this woman's judgement, like she had any right to think anything about her, "If anything, _anything_ , happens to my daughter you will contact me immediately. Without hesitation."

Rosalie repeated Caroline's orders, the compulsion taking hold.

Caroline grinned brightly before dropping to her knees to pull Lizzie into her arms, "I am going to miss you, sweetheart. It will only be a few hours and then we'll be can for you."

Stefan knelt down beside them, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter, "I want you to have loads of fun here, angel."

Lizzie looked around her shyly, "What if they don't like me?"

"Oh, sweetheart." Caroline cupped her cheeks in her palms, "They are going to love you."

"You are just like your momma, Lizzie." Stefan smiled at his daughter, before kissing Caroline's cheek, "Everyone will fall in love with you by the end of the day."

Lizzie was still unsure as she took her tentative first steps away from her parents and towards the roomful of children. A young girl with red hair in pigtails approached her, she tried to smile, feeling shy, "Hello."

The girl stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a grin, "Come play with us!" She took her hand and led her over to the toys and other girls. Soon Lizzie's smile was as bright as the others and she was giggling away.

Stefan wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist holding her tightly to his side as they watched their little girl make her first friend. It was a happy moment, and yet twinged with sadness as this was the start of their beautiful daughter learning to grow up.

Caroline stayed plastered to Stefan's side as they left Lizzie with her new friends. Tears fell down her face, and she never knew she could be so emotional at her daughter starting preschool. Her baby was growing up. It was both heartbreaking, and the most pride she'd ever felt in her life. She now understood all that her mom had gone through every time she's dropped her off on the first day of school.

Stefan stopped at their car. He wrapped both of his arms around her, and held her close as she cried. He knew that it was an emotional situation for his wife, he was feeling just as emotional but he knew this was what happened when you had children. You watched them grow, and help them learn, and eventually you let them go once they became an adult.

Caroline wiped her tears away with a laugh, "Sorry I'm being all emotional. It's just our baby is growing up!"

Stefan cradled her face, and pulled her to his lips where he kissed her reverently, with all the love in his heart. He dropped his head against hers as he pulled away, gazing lovingly at his reason for living, and whispered, "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline smiled as she returned his love easily, "I love you too, Stefan." She closed her eyes and took comfort from the love of her life. She was so grateful that he never grew annoyed with her emotional state, he just stayed his own calm self, and just held her or told her he loved her as she calmed down.

Today was the first time she did this. Dropped Lizzie off for her first day of school. She still had many more to come over the years.

* * *

 **6 years old...**

 **Kindergarten**

It was a repeat of three years ago. Stefan and Caroline holding a hand of their daughter as they walked her in on her first day of school. Only this time she was no longer shy. She waved at her friends, Maria and Cami, Maria being the redhead that came up to her on her first day of preschool, they had become inseparable quiet quickly. Cami became her friend the same day, and she too was inseparable from their little group. They were best friends. It was just like how she, Bonnie and Elena became friends when they were children. It gave Caroline great joy to see that her daughter had found two friends that were more like sisters like she had.

Stefan gave Lizzie a hug and a kiss, "Have a good day at school, angel."

Lizzie smiled brightly at Stefan, "I will, daddy!"

Caroline held her next, holding her tight and as long as she allowed her, it was still hard to drop her daughter off at school. She kissed her forehead, "Have fun, sweetheart."

Lizzie smiled and yelled as she ran towards her friends, "Love you!"

Stefan curled his arm around Caroline again, resting his head against hers as he watched his beautiful daughter bloom into life around her friends. Lizzie was just like Caroline, once she made friends she was loyal to them. He couldn't be prouder of the girl she was turning in to. A perfect blend of Caroline's sunny personality, and his own reserved one.

Caroline nuzzled her face against Stefan's and sighed, "Do you think it will ever get easier to let her go, Stefan?"

"No, I don't." Stefan shook his head, he knew that it would never be easy to see their daughter leave them, and begin to become independent. But he knew that it was what was best for Lizzie, and that's all he needed to make the pain worth it, "But to become a just as wonderful adult, we have to give her the space to grow."

"I know." Caroline sighed, the ache from Lizzie's growing up would never leave, but she knew to watch her grow into a beautiful woman would be rewarding.

"I love you." Stefan whispered before kissing his wife tenderly.

Caroline pulled back to smile at her husband, "I love you."

* * *

 **10 years old...**

 **4th Grade**

Lizzie opened the front door, running through the hall with tears on her face as she went upstairs and slammed her bedroom shut. The tears could be heard from downstairs.

Stefan and Caroline shared a worried look. Lizzie was always happy and smiling, this was the first time that she and ever come home from school in tears ever since she'd started.

"Should I go?" Stefan asked, concerned about whatever was upsetting his daughter. If he found out that it was a bully making Lizzie cry he would be tempted to send Damon to scare the child to never lay a hand or say a bad word against his little girl.

"I'll go." Caroline pressed a short kiss to Stefan's lips before she made her way to her daughter's bedroom. She knocked softly on the door, "Lizzie? May I come in?"

"Yeah!" Lizzie's voice was muffled, but you could still quite clearly hear the tears in it.

Caroline pushed open the door, shutting it quietly behind her. Her heart ached at the sight of her daughter's tears. She made her way over to the bed, and pulled her into her arms letting her sob against her. She rubbed her hands up and down her back before she asked, "What happened?"

"I hate Maria!" Lizzie cried out, anger and hurt in her voice, "I never want to see her again."

Caroline smiled in understanding. Lizzie and Maria must have had their first friend fight. She almost chucked, lord knew she had plenty with Elena and Bonnie as they grew up, each time declaring that she hated them and would never speak to them again. But without fail, give it a few days and they were best friends again. She continued to soothingly stroke Lizzie's back as she asked, "What happened?"

Lizzie explained how that Maria had found a new friend, and where she normally paired with her for school work she had started paying attention to this other girl. She had given her a few days with her new friend before confronting her. They yelled at each other on the playground and now refused to talk to one another. They were no longer friends.

 _Ah, jealousy..._ Caroline thought with a knowing smirk. As she had painful experience with, she knew just what it was like to be jealous and hurt when one of your friends makes another friend, or you feel left out. She rest her head against Lizzie's, "I was once insanely jealous of your aunt Elena, everything she did I had to do better, _be better than her_ , I resented that everyone loved her better than me." She sighed as she remembered the pain and hurt of that messed up time in my life, "But in my hurt I had put a shell around myself so that the person on the outside wasn't the same as the person on the inside. I became a person I didn't recognize, and was not a very good friend." She placed a kiss on her daughter's head, "Once I let go of that lonely hurt girl, and started to really pay attention to what my friends were going through I became a much better friend."

Lizzie whimpered as her tears dried up, she looked at her mother with wide and afraid eyes, "What if she likes her better than me?"

Caroline shook her head and smiled, "If you joined Maria and her new friend, if you got to know her, you probably would become friends with her too."

Lizzie chewed her lip, Stefan's contemplation face on her features. She was obviously thinking about what Caroline said.

"I'll leave you to think about, sweetheart." Caroline kissed the top of her head, and left her in her room to rejoin her husband downstairs.

The moment Caroline came into the living room, Stefan pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. His hands roamed her back as he lost himself in her taste.

Caroline pulled back breathless, "What was that for?"

Stefan smiled at her lovingly, "You are a wonderful mother, Caroline Salvatore." He thread his fingers through her hair, gazing deeply into her eyes, "Just as I knew you would be."

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed as Stefan devoured her mouth with his. Almost eleven years together and he still took her breath away.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Caroline walked into her home to hear the sounds of girls laughter. She walked to the kitchen where Stefan was. She gave him a loving kiss in greeting, and couldn't help but enquire, "Who's upstairs with Lizzie?"

"Maria." Stefan grinned in amusement as he poured three glasses of juice.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the third glass that Stefan poured, "And who is the other glass for? Cami?"

Stefan shook his head, "Nope. It's for Sarah, Maria and Lizzie's new friend." He grinned proudly at his gorgeous wife, "I guess your words helped Lizzie make up, and make a new friend."

Caroline ducked her head, a blush on her cheeks, "I'm glad that she took my advice. I didn't want her to make the mistakes that I did with Elena and Bonnie."

Stefan kissed her sweetly, "You are just a wonderful mother, Caroline." He stroked down her cheek tenderly, "And it only makes me love you more."

Caroline gazed at her perfect husband in awe, "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan winked at Caroline before he called to the girls. They rushed downstairs to fetch their drinks before going back upstairs. It was nice to hear the sound of laughter coming from Lizzie's room again after the tears of the other night.

Stefan and Caroline gazed lovingly into each others eyes, the hearts beating in sync as they shared a look of happiness.

Lizzie was growing up into a girl that they could not be more proud of.

TBC

AN – I hope you all enjoyed it! Next is high school ;p and you'll find out how Lizzie became a vampire.


	3. Part 3

**The Story Of Our Life**

 **11 years old…**

 **5** **th** **Grade**

Caroline and Stefan were enjoying a peaceful day together as Lizzie was at Maria's for the day. Not that they didn't love to spend time with their daughter but sometimes they just needed a break for themselves. To just spend a day basking in and reaffirming their love.

Stefan was currently pressing Caroline into the cushions of the couch, his hands roaming her sides and underneath her top as he devoured her lips. The way she dug her fingers into his back to hold him as tight as possible made him flex his hips against hers in want, he was rewarded by her pulling on the strands of his hair in her other hand, and a moan vibrating against his mouth. He pulled back to smile at her, watching those pretty blue eyes of hers darken as he started to push her top up her body to reveal all that glorious skin to him.

A key was heard in the front door.

Stefan jumped off of Caroline to sit beside her, placing a cushion into his lap to hide his obvious arousal. He tried to calm his heavy breathing, running his fingers through his hair to try and make it look like his gorgeous wife hadn't been sliding her fingers through it and pulling on it in her ardour just moments ago.

Caroline sat up too, pushing her top back down to cover her exposed midriff, and smoothing her hands over her skirt to make it look slightly less ruffled. She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking it out so that the tousled look she was sporting would appear as if she'd done it on purpose instead of Stefan's exploring fingers messing it up as he kissed her senseless.

Lizzie stomped into the room, throwing herself dramatically into one of the chairs opposite them – Stefan and Caroline had to resist the urge to smile at how very _Caroline_ that action was – and promptly stared at them with narrowed eyes as she studied them.

Caroline and Stefan shared a confused look, unsure why Lizzie was back so soon and why she was just staring at them.

Caroline was the first to break the silence in the room, "Lizzie? Why are you back so early, sweetheart?"

Lizzie's gaze switched between both her mom and dad, her forehead wrinkled into a frown the longer she continued to gaze at them. Still she said nothing.

Stefan was worried about Lizzie at her silence. She was hardly ever silent, taking after her mother for her talkative behaviour. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he spoke softly, "What is wrong, angel?"

Lizzie stared at her father for another moment before suddenly declaring, "Why don't you look older?"

Caroline swallowed, the dreaded question she had been avoiding for a decade. She was surprised that her daughter hadn't asked her or Stefan sooner, but at the same time she was relieved that she hadn't asked when she was younger, it gave Lizzie more time in a wonderful childhood blissfully unaware of the supernatural elements around her. Once she'd reached the age where she started to understand more of what was happening around her, she and Stefan had asked Damon and Bonnie to stop the magic and vampire face until they thought Lizzie was at an age where they thought it was okay for her to know, or as proven right this moment, she finally asked them.

Stefan released a sigh, straightening up and taking Caroline's hands in his. He knew she needed the support just as much as he did. They'd had near enough eleven years of normality, Lizzie had had a completely normal and regular childhood. It was time she knew. He tilted his head to look into Caroline's worried and scared eyes. He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows, telling her without words that it would be okay and that they needed to be honest with their daughter. He knew the moment that she agreed, her shoulders slumped and she nodded infinitesimally at him, breathing deep to prepare herself for the conversation they were about to have. He stroked his thumb across the back of her hand, even after all these years it still had the effect of calming her down, and whispered so low that only his wife would hear it, "I love you."

Caroline smiled, flicking her eyes to his, repeating under her breath, "I love you." They shared another loving look before she turned to her daughter, flutters of anticipation and terror were felt in her stomach. She took deep breaths, just like her husband had taught her in that bathroom almost twenty years ago. She could get through this.

"Lizzie, your father and I," Caroline gestured between her and Stefan with her other hand not currently occupied by the death grip she had on her husband's hand, "we don't age because… because…" She hesitated in saying the words, her heart feeling like it would burst out of her chest in her fear at her daughter's reaction, remembering her namesake's reaction all those years ago.

Stefan rescued his wife, like he always had and always would. He finished what she was going to say, slowly and clearly, with all seriousness on his face, "Because we are vampires."

Lizzie blinked, "Vampires?" She tilted her head to the side, her brow creased in confusion, "So how come you don't sparkle in the sunlight?"

"Jesus Christ, I hate that stupid book." Stefan groaned out, almost twenty years since the books and films were released and yet they still lingered within people's mind when you thought of vampires, every new generation of young seemed to latch on to it and love it. What was wrong with Bram Stoker's Dracula? Dark and as near to the truth as possible. He heard Caroline's giggles beside him and he shot her a glare.

"I said the same thing to Damon." Caroline shrugged her shoulders, glossing over the memory of everything else about her time with Damon decades ago, "I'm sure eventually a new movie will come out about vampires and make everyone think of that." She patted Stefan patronisingly on his thigh, giggling more at the annoyed huff he let out. _My poor annoyed husband_ , she grinned even wider at the thought.

Stefan turned his unamused gaze onto his daughter, "No, we do not sparkle in the sunlight. We burst into flames, which is why we have these rings that protect us." He held up his right hand, his middle finger adorned with his lapis lazuli ring.

"How old are you?" Lizzie asked, curious to how old her parents really were.

"Seventeen." Caroline and Stefan answered together, having both died and turned at the same age.

"Obviously you didn't have me when you were six," Lizzie shot her parents a 'duh!' look that was all Caroline, "so how old are you _really_?"

"I was seventeen when I turned into a vampire, and I will always be seventeen forever." Caroline blew out a breath as she prepared to state how long she'd been alive so far. Her number was far lower than Stefan's but it was still jarring to know that she _should_ be this age and look far older but she never would, no matter how big that number got. She licked her lips before revealing her true age, "I am thirty-three."

Stefan swallowed before telling her, "I am 178."

Lizzie's eyes widened to the size of two saucers, "You are almost two hundred years old! Oh my god." She chewed on her lip before snorting, "That's super old."

"Hey! Your uncle is much older than me." Stefan pouted, not wanting to be reminded of how close he was to the big two-zero-zero, though when you have met people that are one thousand to two thousand years old, two hundred is nothing compared to them.

"Uncle Damon's a vampire too?" Lizzie asked, amazed with all the new information she was getting about her family.

"He's my brother, of course he is. We turned at the same time." Stefan replied, deciding to leave out the finer details of how her grandfather killed his own sons for their shame of sympathizing with the vampires, and how he turned Damon against his will. Oh, and also how it was her grandmother that made it possible for her to be born when she held him and Caroline hostage and tortured them for days. His daughter was definitely not ready or old enough to hear about her history as a Salvatore.

"So… spill." Lizzie grinned up at her father, "How old is uncle Damon?"

Stefan couldn't help but grin as he gleefully revealed, "Damon was turned when he was twenty-five, so that makes him 186 in total."

"That is old." Lizzie chuckled.

Stefan smirked, he couldn't wait until the next time Damon came over and Lizzie told him that she knew his true age. He resisted the urge to rub his hands with glee, he was looking forward to that eagerly as he loved tormenting and teasing his brother. Only nowadays it was done with love instead of maliciousness.

Caroline chuckled at Stefan's smirk. She knew he couldn't wait to have Damon over so that he could tease him as soon as possible. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she asked her daughter, "What brought on the sudden curiosity about me and your father not ageing?"

"I was looking at Maria's parents, and I noticed that they had changed over time." Lizzie looked down at her hands and shrugged, "It just got me thinking."

"Oh." Caroline knew it would have happened eventually. One day her curious brain would find it strange that she and Stefan had not aged a day. Ever.

"How come no one else has noticed?" Lizzie asked curious.

"As a vampire we have certain… abilities." Caroline answered, "We can compel people into believing or thinking what we want them too."

"We didn't want to have to move and uproot you every five years when people started to notice that we never aged." Stefan picked up the explanation from Caroline, "We wanted you to have a stable and happy childhood."

"So, when we meet your friends' parents or the staff at a new school for you, the first thing we do is compel them not to notice anything strange about us." Caroline continued, she had compelled a lot of people in the last decade, but it was worth it so that her daughter could grow up in the same place with the same group of friends like Caroline had.

Lizzie nodded her head, understanding why her parents had done that. For her. So that she could have a normal life, and she was grateful. She smiled at her parents as she stood up, walking over to them she took each of their hands in hers, "Thank you."

"You are happy." Caroline smiled up at her beautiful daughter, raising her hand up to brush across her cheek, "That's all the thanks I need."

"I agree with your mother." Stefan squeezed Lizzie's hand as he smiled at her, "As long as you're happy that makes every single thing worth it."

"I love you both so much!" Lizzie leaned down and kissed first her mom's then her dad's cheeks. She straightened up and grinned mischievously at them, "Now, I wanna see your vampire faces."

Caroline and Stefan shared an amused glance, wordlessly agreeing, before they turned back to their daughter with their veins rippling and their fangs out.

Lizzie peered at their faces closely, "Cool."

They couldn't help but burst into laughter at Lizzie's reaction.

* * *

 **14 years old…**

 **9** **th** **Grade (Freshman Year)**

Caroline and Stefan were driving Lizzie to her first day of high school. The both of them had always taken her to school on her first day, especially at a brand new school. It was still surreal to them that they had a fourteen-year-old daughter and that she was starting high school today. Unfortunately, as they both still looked seventeen they had to either compel the faculty to not comment about that fact, or pretend that they were her sister and brother. They hated that one the most but it was a necessary evil sometimes. Lizzie knew the truth, that they were vampires and her parents, and that was all that mattered to them.

They pulled up outside the school gates, smiling at the sight of Maria, Cami, and Sarah waiting for Lizzie. Their friendship with their daughter warmed their heart, having been so close since they were at Kindergarten together. They had the kind of friendship that would last forever, just like Caroline had found Bonnie and Elena when she was little, they were as close as sisters.

Lizzie leaned over the headrests and gave her mom and dad a kiss on the cheek, "See you after school. Love you!"

"Love you too." Stefan called after his daughter.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Caroline replied instantly, smiling as she watched her daughter greet her friends.

They stayed there and watched Lizzie and her friends until they were safely inside. Once they were Caroline finally let the tears she'd been holding back down her face. Her little girl was growing up.

Stefan reached over to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb delicately across her cheek to collect her tears on the pad of his thumb. He smiled at her lovingly, knowing the tears were because Lizzie was starting another huge chapter of her life, just like Caroline had cried on every first day of school that their daughter had had over the years.

Caroline closed her eyes and leaned into Stefan's palm, laughing at herself for her show of emotion, "I just can't stop crying every time she leaves us."

"She's not leaving us, Caroline." Stefan's voice was soothing, his thumb still stroking her soft cheek, loving her even more for being the most incredible mother to their daughter, "She's just… growing up."

"I don't want her to." Caroline pouted, tears clinging to her lashes, her red rimmed eyes making the blue shine even brighter, "She's our little girl, and I want her to stay that way. She's the only child we'll ever have. I don't want her to grow up."

"No parent ever does." Stefan leaned over, softly caressing her lips with his, sighing in contentedness at the way she made him feel. No matter how long they'd been together, it was almost sixteen years now, she still gave him butterflies.

Caroline raised her hand to hold onto the back of his head, eyes closing in bliss as she enjoyed the tender kisses with the love of her life, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. He always made her feel like it was their first kiss again, taking her breath away and making her heart throb with all the love she held for him.

Stefan pulled back with a smile, slightly breathless from their kisses, gazing at her with adoration, "I love you, Caroline Salvatore."

Caroline smiled and blushed. They had been married for twelve years but it still made her heart skip whenever she heard her name. Caroline Salvatore. She leaned her head against his, the love read easily in each other's eyes, "I love you more than anything, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan grinned, pure happiness radiating from him as he pulled his gorgeous wife back down to his lips.

* * *

Stefan had just finished preparing dinner and stuck it in the oven. He poured a glass of wine for Caroline, and a glass full of Dr Pepper for Lizzie, bringing them into the living room for his two favourite girls as he waited for the food to cook. He put Lizzie's next to her on the table where she was going through her new books to get herself organised. He put Caroline's on the coffee table, leaning in for a loving and lingering kiss.

Caroline moaned as their lips parted, her eyes glowing with promise that they would continue later, once Lizzie went to bed, and then they would make love to each other through the night.

Stefan licked his lips, humming as he savoured her taste, eager for later tonight when he could show her just how much he loved and adored her. He stole another quick kiss from her before settling beside her on the couch, his arm curling around her shoulder to curl her into his side, resting his cheek against her hair, and stroking his fingertips along the skin of her arm. He was utterly blissful and content surrounded by his family. The two most important people in his life, his whole entire world was right here in this room.

Caroline snuggled closer into Stefan's side, throwing her arm around his waist to hold him. She smiled, feeling so happy and loved in his arms, just as she always did. She looked over to her daughter as she organised herself, chuckling at how much like herself she was. Wanting to know how her first day had been she asked her, "How was your first day?"

Lizzie beamed, "It was great! Thankfully, I'm in most classes with at least one of my friends so I won't be lonely."

"Have you met any new people?" Stefan asked. He loved that his daughter was more like Caroline with how social she was, but she also took after him by being selective with her friends, preferring a very close knit group of friends, adding a new one every now and then but the core still remained of Lizzie, Cami, and Maria.

Lizzie nodded, "I met a girl called Elizabeth." She giggled as she recalled their introduction, "We were sat next to each other and got talking when we introduced ourselves. Our names are very similar so she asked me if Lizzie was short for Elizabeth and I told her no." She looked over at her mom, giving her a small smile, "I said that I was named after my grandma Liz who passed away before I was born."

Caroline's heart ached, the pain of her mother's loss hitting her again, not that it ever truly left her, it just faded to the back of her mind until one day she was reminded of her. It didn't hurt as much as it used to, but it was her mom, she would never truly heal from losing her way too early.

"Your grandmother would be so proud that you have her name. She was an amazing woman." Stefan smiled at his wonderful daughter, pulling Caroline closer to him to give her comfort, dropping a kiss onto her head.

"I was I could have met her." Lizzie smiled sadly, wishing she could have met her grandparents, but all of them were now gone, and seeing how her dad was over 180 years old the only living relative she had was her uncle Damon.

"I wish you could have too." Caroline smiled at her daughter, now knowing just what her own mother had felt after having her, there was this love for your child that was unexplainable and went beyond simply being in love with someone, it was complete and utter love for your child.

She knew that Liz would be looking down on the family she had for herself and she would be happy and proud of all that Lizzie had become.

* * *

 **17 years old…**

 **12** **th** **Grade (Senior Year)**

Lizzie, Cami, Sarah, Maria, and Elizabeth were on their way back from one of their other friend's house party/Christmas party. Elizabeth was driving as she was the designated driver and she had remained sober while the other girls had enjoyed themselves drinking. The girls were sensible – after the first time they had gotten completely trashed they were grounded for two weeks and received a tongue lashing from all of their fuming parents - so they had all stayed with their limits and were only slightly buzzed and not completely drunk.

The girls were singing along to a pop sing on the radio, giggling at all the missed and slurred words. Even Elizabeth was singing along even as she concentrated on the dark back road she was driving down. Then she slammed on the breaks as a deer jumped in front of the car.

It was too late.

The car slammed into the deer, flipping upside down onto its roof, before barrel rolling down the rest of the road until it crashed into a tree. The tires were still spinning around in the wheel arches, the metal groaning as it settled back onto its back after hitting the tree.

There were no sounds to be heard. Only complete silence.

Inside the car, all the girls were still in their seatbelts, hanging upside down, all their different coloured hair hanging down and stained with red. Their arms were hanging loose, broken and bent and covered in blood, dripping down to tinge the ground beneath them red.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan burst through the doors of the hospital, the first words out of her mouth was, "Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

The receptionist asked, "What is her name?" She was used to frantic parents so she remained calm.

"Lizzie Salvatore." Stefan replied, digging his fingers into the wood of the desk, impatient for information on his precious daughter, and feeling that the receptionist just wasn't being fast enough for him.

She searched the hospital records, swallowing as she came onto the information on their daughter. She looked at them sympathetically, "I think you should have a seat and the doctor will be with you very soon."

Caroline was having none of that. She leaned over the desk, taking a hold of the woman's uniform and pulling her up so that she looked straight in her eyes as she compelled her, "You will tell me what's wrong with my daughter right now and you will hold nothing back."

The receptionist's eyes dilated and she started speaking mindlessly, "Your daughter was in a major car accident. Her and her friends were hurt bad. She and Elizabeth were in the front seats. Neither made it. The others are still fighting for their lives. I'm sorry."

Caroline felt her legs go out from under her, Stefan's arms catching her before she could hit the floor. She screamed in denial, sobs ripping from her throat in her despair. Her precious daughter was gone.

Stefan clutched Caroline to him as he cried into her hair, his heart felt like it was ripped apart in his chest. He had too many years of complete and utter happiness, so the universe had ripped one of the best things in his life away from him. His beautiful daughter was dead.

He led Caroline away from their audience, moving her through the waiting room to the door which led to the stairwell. He sat down on the steps, holding her tightly to him, as they cried out their grief. He was in agony, and the switch hovered in his mind. He wouldn't do it, he couldn't do that to Caroline, he wouldn't burden her with his ripper self when they had just lost their daughter. He wouldn't repeat their mistakes of twenty years ago.

Caroline clutched her fist in his shirt, feeling a thousand times worse than she did the after her mom died. She wanted to switch off her pain so much, but she knew that it would just be the coward's way out, and there would be no coming back from it this time. Suddenly she stilled completely, a gasp escaping her as her eyes grew wide.

Stefan turned his head to look into her wide eyes, frowning as he saw the hope shining from her tear filled eyes. His voice trembled as he said her name, "Caroline?"

* * *

 _ **Earlier that day…**_

 _Caroline and Lizzie were in the kitchen. Lizzie was helping her mom cut the vegetables for the stew she was making for her dinner with Stefan tonight as Lizzie was going to a party at one of her friends' house._

 _Caroline was browning the lamb in the pan, stirring it around so that it wouldn't burn. She turned her head to look at her daughter cutting the carrots for her, seeing that Lizzie was distracted she couldn't help but tease, "So… will there be any cute boys at this party?"_

 _Lizzie blushed, moving her head down further to cover her face with her hair, "Mom!"_

 _Caroline chuckled, knowing who her daughter had a crush on she teased further, "Will Paul be there? I know you have a thing for him."_

" _Mom!" Lizzie took her eyes off what she was doing to glare at her mom when she hissed in pain, "Ow!"_

 _Caroline spun to her daughter the moment she smelled blood in the air. Her eyes zeroed in on the deep slice across Lizzie's palm. She rushed to her side, gently taking her wrist in her hand as she applied a dish towel to the wound. Her daughter hissed at the pain, and her heart throbbed in sympathy, "You okay, sweetheart?"_

" _It hurts." Lizzie whimpered, tears in her eyes from the pain, "I can't go to the party with my hand like this."_

 _Caroline bit her lip, debating with herself for a moment before nodding to herself. She moved away from her daughter to go to the cupboard and pull out a glass. She bit into her wrist and let it pour into the glass. She ripped off some kitchen paper and cleaned up the blood from her wrist. She walked back to Lizzie and held out the glass to her, "Here you go. Drink my blood and you will be all healed up." She smiled as she watched her daughter drink her blood, moments later the cut on her hand closed up like it was never there except for the blood left behind. She rubbed her hand up and down her daughter's back as she winked, "Just don't tell your father. And be careful."_

" _I will be." Lizzie smiled back at her mom, gratitude clear in her gaze, "Thank you."_

" _It's my pleasure, sweetheart."_

* * *

Caroline started laughing and crying in relief. She covered her face with her hands, just repeating over and over again, "Thank god for that cut. Oh god. Thank god."

Stefan had never felt so worried for his wife. They had just lost their daughter and she was laughing. He frowned at her, the rawness of the grief making him snap, "Our daughter is dead! Why the hell are you laughing?"

Caroline couldn't stop the beaming smile covering her face, "She is dead. But she's not dead."

"Caroline!" Stefan shook her by the shoulders, afraid for her sanity, hoping that the loss of their only child hadn't broken her mind, "Stop it. Our world has fallen to pieces. We've lost our little girl; I can't lose you too." The tears fell down his cheeks, "I wouldn't survive."

Caroline took Stefan's face in her hands, and looked into his grief stricken eyes with seriousness as she choked out, "She cut her hand this afternoon."

Stefan frowned in confusion. Their daughter was dead, what did it matter if she'd cut her hand earlier on.

"I gave her my blood." Caroline stroked her fingers across his cheeks and waited for the moment that her husband would catch on.

Stefan's eyes widened, the agony being replaced by hope. He desperately clutched at her arms as he searched her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Caroline nodded.

"We need to get to her before the doctor takes her to the morgue." Stefan stood up, Caroline still holding his face, a look of determination coming over him, "I won't watch anyone else I love wake up on a cold slab."

Caroline nodded as she released his face. She knew he was talking about Elena, who woke up in the morgue after Rebekah drove her and Matt off Wickery Bridge, and unknown to Elena and everybody else she had died with vampire blood in her system.

Stefan took Caroline's hand in his, squeezing it in reassurance, "Let's go make sure our daughter wakes up to the sight of the two of us."

Caroline smiled and nodded. She followed Stefan as he compelled them into their daughter's room. She had to swallow back tears at the sight of her laying their dead, however temporary it may be, it still broke her heart that her baby had died at seventeen just like her parents. Though at least she had died in an accident, and had not been killed like she and Stefan were.

She took one of the chairs and placed it by Lizzie's bedside, taking her hand in hers as she waited for her daughter to open her eyes. She smiled as she felt Stefan stand behind her, his warm and solid palm landing on her shoulder, giving her comfort and support as they waited for whenever the magic blood in her system would make her awaken in transition.

* * *

Hours later, Lizzie finally gasped awake. She panted as she drew new breath into her lungs, the bright light of the room hurting her eyes. She screwed her eyes shut, turning her head to the side, opening them to see the crying and smiling faces of her parents. She frowned at them, "Mom, dad… what happened?"

"You were in a car accident, sweetheart." Caroline smoothed her hand along Lizzie's hair to comfort her for what she was about to tell her, "It was pretty bad. Unfortunately, your friend Elizabeth didn't make it."

Lizzie covered her mouth with her hands as she sobbed, "Oh god!"

"And you…" Caroline could hardly bring herself to say the words but she forced herself to, "You died."

"Obviously, they managed to bring me back." Lizzie couldn't believe that one of her best friends was gone.

"No they didn't." Caroline choked out on a sob.

Stefan bent down to place his hand on his daughter's cheek, wiping away the tear that had made a track down her face. He took a breath, "You died with your mom's blood in your system. You're in transition."

It took a moment for what those words meant to catch up to her. She was in transition… to become a vampire, "Oh!"

"You have a choice to make." Caroline let the tears fall down her face as she forced herself to tell her daughter, "No matter what you choose I will support you."

"Me too." Stefan agreed. It would kill him if Lizzie said she didn't want to complete the transition, but unlike all those years ago with Damon he would respect her wishes and let her go from this world in the manner she would choose. It would hurt like hell but he would do it for his precious angel.

Lizzie looked between her parents for a moment. Both looked at her with supportive faces, despite the lingering grief in their gaze. She knew that they would go along with any decision she made, and that made her feel so loved that there was only one choice available to her.

She held out both of her hands, waiting until both of them had a hold of each of her hands. She smiled at the two best parents that she could ever ask for, and told them her choice, "I love you both so much. And I guess I will forever."

Caroline released a breath, her beaming megawatt grin covering her face, "And I will love you forever too, sweetheart."

"I'll love you forever, angel." Stefan smiled at her, briefly squeezing her hand before letting her go. He walked over to the side where he had placed something he hoped that she would want when she woke up. He walked back to his two beautiful girls, holding out the blood bag to his daughter, "If you are sure."

"I am." Lizzie smiled, and she didn't even hesitate in taking the pouch from Stefan. She ripped the tab off and brought it to her lips. She sucked down her first mouthful, groaning in agony as her new teeth came out of her gums. She looked to her parents in reassurance.

"It's normal to hurt the first time." Caroline stroked the back of her hand along Lizzie's cheeks, "It's okay. The pain will go away. Just take slow gulps, don't rush it."

Lizzie did as her mom told her. She slowly drank the blood bag, feeling better once she finished the whole thing. She knew she needed it to survive, but she was glad that she could also still enjoy normal food and drink as she'd seen her mom and dad eat for years before she even knew they were vampires.

"Let's get you home." Stefan smiled, still sad that his little girl had died, but so happy that Caroline had given Lizzie her blood so that she would live on. He wasn't ready to lose her, now or ever.

Caroline frowned as she realized she didn't have any spare clothes on her, "I don't have any spare clothes."

"I'll get some." Stefan offered, gesturing his thumb behind him, "I have to go compel everyone to forget that Lizzie died."

Caroline nodded, almost forgetting that one of them would have to do that. She watched her husband leave before turning back to her daughter. She couldn't stop herself from touching her, the grief from thinking she'd lost her for good still lingering around her system.

Lizzie took her mom's hand and gave it a squeeze, "I'm okay, mom." She smiled big and bright, letting the happiness into her gaze, "Really I am. I knew the decision on whether or not I turned would have to be discussed sooner or later. Fate just decided to make it sooner."

Caroline chuckled and shook her head, "When did you get so wise?"

Lizzie smiled back, "When the fates gifted me to you and dad. They knew we would be a family forever, and no thought has made me happier."

Caroline pulled Lizzie into her arms, burying her face into her hair as she breathed in her daughter's beautiful scent. She smiled in happiness, "We will be a family forever."

And they were.

THE END


End file.
